Trust Me He Says
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Gambit thinks he's found a way to help Rogue overcome her trust issues... his solution: to lead her blindfolded into the pool. What will happen? READ AND FIND OUT


Hey! This was my first fanfic I ever wrote! Hope you enjoy it! R&R! By the way it takes place in the evo universe after Gambit is apart of the X-men. Once again, enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Me He Says<strong>

"Trust me, chere."

"Ah'd rather not. Why am Ah in a blahndfold again?"

"Cause ya need to learn to trust people. And who better to help ya than your very own Remy LeBeau? Now follow where I tell ya."

"Gambit, Ah don't like this. There's a reason Ah don't trust people."

"Walk forward, tis nothing t'fear."

Rogue started to walk on something she knew was unstable beneath her feet. "He's gonna kill me. That's it," she thought to herself. She spun around and nearly fell, but with years of combat training she knew how to regain her balance, she crouched down and grabbed the sides of whatever she was on. Then she tore off her blindfold, and screamed, "Remy! Ah'm on the diving board! What the hell is wrong wit' you?"

"Nothing chere, nothing." he said somewhat quickly and without all his Cajun charm to try to calm her down.

"Ah ain't walking on this wit a blahndfold on. Are ya crazy? No don't answer that." She started to stand up and walk off.

"Wait, please Rogue, this will help, just trust me."

She groaned, in her head she listed off at least a dozen reasons _not_ to trust him, but why bother. "Fahne." She replaced the blindfold and turned around.

"I won't let you fall," she heard him whisper behind her. "Go forward," she took a few steps, "keep going." She took a few more.

"This dahving board ain't that big Cajun, you tell me t'go fo'ward one more time and Ah'm in the pool."

"Croyez-moi"

"Ughh, he thinks he can just whip out the French and every girl will melt. God damn if he's right," Rogue thought to herself.

"Walk forward."

One, two, three, fou-CRASH SPLASH

"Cajun! You're dead!" She swam over to the edge of the pool and lifted herself out. Completely dressed, completely soaked. "Ah'm gonna kill ya."

"What'd Remy do?" he tried to say innocently, but anyone who knows Remy LeBeau knows he's usually not innocent.

"Ahhh," she screamed while running and tackling him to the ground. Without thinking he threw her off of him. Both stood up and she threw an uppercut at him. He blocked, and turned around then slowly started walking backwards, avoiding her various punches and kicks. They were near the edge of the shallow end where the steps were now. Remy slyly took the fight into the water (which was his plan all along). Rogue was too focused on bashing his face in to notice. She hurled a right hook at him and he blocked it with his forearm, then a kick that was slowed down by the waist-high water they were in and he easily avoided it. Finally, she grabbed his collar and rammed him up against the side of the pool. "What's wrong with you!" she screamed.

"Chere, look! You're in da water, wit' someone else. And no ones dead o' drownin'. Y'see?"

"Y'tricked me so ya could get close t'me in the water."

"To show you it's not impossible."

She backed up and looked at herself, "Hmm," is all she said. She sat up on the ledge dripping down water, "Ah ain't gonna go swimming fully clothed, Gambit."

"I know. Take some off." At first she was extremely offended and ready to go back to beating his ass up, but then she realized what he meant and what he was trying to do for her. She found some bathing suit bikini bottoms and put them on, she also removed her green, see-through over shirt, leggings, skirt, and of course shoes. She was still wearing her dark tank top and short gloves.

Rogue slowly got back in the pool. Gambit tried to hide a smile at the lack of clothes she was wearing, and for once did a decent job at it.

"Ah forgot what the water felt lahke on mah actual skin."

He came over to her but she was still very wary, however he _was_ completely dressed, the only thing exposed was his arms from the short-sleeve shirt he was wearing.

"See?" he said, "Y'don't always have t'be the one covered up." He slipped an arm around her, and then another. Rogue's arms automatically shot up because his weren't covered, then she realized the only place to put them was around his neck. . . clever Gambit, and that's where they went. They were close together, cherishing the moment. She actually went so far as to rest her head on his clothed shoulder. Both didn't want to let go, but eventually Rogue lifted her head and said, "Thanks Swamp Rat." They walked up to the stairs together and Gambit took one step ahead of her and turned around to block her path. "What Remy?" she asked.

He put out his hand, "Do ya trust me Chere?"

She was slightly shocked, she did more now but she didn't plan on telling him that. Hell, if he couldn't figure it out that's not her problem. "Ah…well…" she didn't know what she was gonna say but it didn't matter; actions speak louder than words, right? So she slowly, hesitantly took his hand.

He jerked her up and Hollywood kissed her, dipping her back and everything. With the shock of it, she forgot the control she always fought to maintain and kissed backed, she knew she wanted to, no matter what it was over soon anyways. "Oww!" His unconscious body fell on her and she fell back and hit her head on the cement step leading into the pool; he hit his head on the ledge as he fell too. She wriggled up from under him rubbing her head. "Damn Cajun," she said looking at him floating face down in the shallow water. She lifted him up and dragged him over to a lawn chair. Then went inside, he'd be out for a little.

Rogue grabbed a towel and went into the kitchen for some food. "Like hey Rogue." She turned around to see her roommate Kitty.

"Hey Kit."

"So like what's up? Wait, is that Gambit out there? What happened? What happened?" Kitty automatically assumed anything that happened with Gambit included Rogue, and vice versa.

"He… uh… well…" Rogue started to stammer, but she cracked and told Kitty what had happened, leaving out the warm embrace in the pool.

"Like OMG!"

"It ain't that big Kit."

"It totally is." Kitty replied.

Then Jean walked in, "Is Gambit unconscious?"

"Like him and Rogue made out!" Kitty shrieked.

"We did not!"

Jean had heard this before, "What happened?"

Kitty told all, well all that she knew.

"How long was it?" Tabbitha Smith said as she cordially walked in and took a soda from the fridge then paused for an answer.

"How long do ya think? It ain't lahke it can last longer than a few seconds." Rogue replied irritated.

"Just asking."

"Around 4 seconds, Ah guess."

"Hmmm." She said as she left.

The three that remained started talking.

"You trusted him?" Jean questioned with an eyebrow up.

"Sadly, yes." Rogue said.

"But like why?" Kitty asked.

"Ah don't know. Ah just did." Rogue said trying to avoid an answer that would actually reveal anything. "Oww, Ah need some ice."

Jean got it for her and she put it on the back of her head where it had hit.

"He's waking up Rogue." Jean said.

"Like what are you gonna say?" Kitty asked anxiously, Rogue swore sometimes Kitty cared more about her love-life than she did.

"Ain't your business." Rogue said as she stood up to go see Gambit.

He started to sit up on the chair then realized he had a roaring headache, not to mention a bump on his forehead. Rogue sat down on the opposite side of the extended lawn chair and handed him her ice.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she started.

"Remy was unaware."

"Why?" she sounded serious, this made him look up from the ice and make eye-contact.

"Why what?"

"It was such a nice time, then you had to go ruin it wit' a kiss. Y'know Ah was starting t'trust ya. Then y'go 'n do that."

"Felt like the right time t'kiss ya t'Remy."

"Ah almost believed you. Ah started to feel lahke Ah wasn't the one that always had to cover up. But thanks for reminding me that ain't true. Cause no matter how much Ah want it t'be, it just ain't. Ah can't be touched."

"Chere…," he paused, "Rogue, I just wanted you t'be happy."

"And Ah was, till ya wrecked it."

"That don't mean I'll stop."

"Ah know," something was different in her voice, yes it's usually annoyed when she says this, but this time it almost sounded hopeful, maybe even excited.

"And Rogue," he ventured, "you don't always have t'be the one t'cover up."

She looked at him, thought, then rolled her eyes, "Trust me, he says," and with that Remy LeBeau got one of the biggest grins on his face he ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Croyez-moi – believe me<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN XMEN OR XMEN EVOLUTION**


End file.
